Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are commonly used to provide treatment to patients. Implantable medical devices can include cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices, including pacemakers and Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillators (ICDs). In general, CRM devices deliver electrical stimuli to a target tissue via a lead wire having one or more electrodes disposed in or about the target tissue. The lead wire is typically connected to a pulse generator contained within a housing. In addition to the pulse generator, the housing can also contain other system components. Typically, the housing is formed by stamping the desired shaped components from a sheet of metal.